There are quite a variety of flashlights known, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,286,311 "FLASHLIGHT", 4,388,673 VARIABLE LIGHT BEAM FLASHLIGHT AND RECHARGING UNIT", 4,527,223 "FLASHLIGHT", 4,577,263 "MINIATURE FLASHLIGNT", 4,951,183 "FOCUSABLE FLASHLIGHT". They are all turned on and off by a button switch, but have too many components for adjusting its focusing light and a switch base is deposited in the interior of the cylindrical tube to increase complexity of assemblage.